Nightfalls
by Darken Angel
Summary: UPDATE CHP 7 Something goes wrong with Heero the problem is, no one knows about it yet. Will death reach the pilots before they can find out? It seems to be looming right over them... During the war, 12 possible 1x2 later?
1. Element 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pilots, or for that fact, anyone from Gundam Wing (not including figures that you can buy ^_^''). Any other characters that may appear in this story are my own originals. I don't know if any will be, but hey, a heads up.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Pain, Gore, Angst (Do not ignore this warning, I'm serious!)  
  
Pairings: 1+2 (I don't know if this will go any further, opinions, opinions)  
  
Nightfalls  
  
Element 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No.... not again..  
  
It hadn't happened in so long.. why now?  
  
Must move, so much pain..  
  
The body moved to a slightly different position where it rested in a sitting posture on the soft sheets. Small sounds of strain were heard from the bed as the springs stretched and uncoiled to accompany the weight. A film of sweat made the dark, long bangs cling to the forehead from which they proceeded. The perspiration ran down his check, his breath was short and strained. It whistled in his chest as he again clung for air through his torture. His stern, pursian blue gaze cut through the air like daggers, stunned with agony and fear, something never present during his normal day.  
  
But today was not normal..  
  
Tonight wasn't even near that..  
  
A small groan of pain escaped his parched lips through a small opening. He was thirsty. He was cold from to much body cooling fluid. His muscles ached from hours on end of just.. waiting for the next time to shift position. His hands gripped a little tighter on the tank top straps; sweat lathered his whole body. The moonlight reflected off of his smooth figure, the salt water running down from the tense and worked muscles, each one flexing multiple amounts of times. He moved a hand to wipe his brow, but it only made it mid way before turning into a fist. He hissed with a quick breath, grunting and moving his limbs once again. His digital clock on the bedside table read 11:48 PM.  
  
Shit.. Twelve more minutes of this agonizing pain, then.. then what?  
  
The air seems denser, like someone had just sucked all of the oxygen out of the room. Not even the moonlight seems to come in through the window properly, misty and wavy, the beams slither across the floor, up the bed, falling across the teen's appearance. Something unnatural ran down his face.. it wasn't sweat.  
  
A tear.  
  
A tear?  
  
He hadn't cried in a long time.  
  
A very long time..  
  
Why would he now? Because it hurt? Or because he was scared? The perfect soldier scared, which hell would this world be falling to?  
  
There was a louder moan emitted, this one caused him to thrust his head forward, his teeth grinding as his eyes shut tightly. His fingernails dug into the soft flesh, trying to take the pain to a different source. His body almost folded in upon itself, wanting no more of this insane amount of throbbing. A harsh coughed where his voice should have been. It disappeared an hour back.. or was it more?  
  
He couldn't call for help, even if he wanted to.  
  
But then again, what could they do?  
  
What could anyone do?  
  
He slowly loosened his grip, his hands moved so he could look them over. They were trembling, trembling so harshly he wouldn't even be able to grasp one of his Gundam's controls. The calices were sore, along with the traces of fingernail marks that ran their way across his palms.  
  
11:51 PM  
  
Nine more minutes..  
  
He leaned forward onto his hands and knees. His head moved in a slow pace, up and down with his breathing. His heart pounded in his ears, a headache was long gone, only to have morphed into a migraine. A never-ending pulse in his temples, it made him dizzy, nauseous. Beads of new perspiration ran down his face and dripped onto the silk white sheets. He slowly sat up onto a kneeling position. Hands slowly moved to the edge of the soaked tank top, they peeled the material off of his trembling body. It slowly rose over his shoulders and up off of his head. Soon as it left the body, it was tossed off to the side, only to hit the wall and fall into a small heap across the room.  
  
Time seems to tick by so fast, yet so agonizingly slow..  
  
It's almost as if I can hear the seconds go by in my thoughts..  
  
His next thought was cut off by a sharp pain that burned its way through his shoulder blades. He quickly shoved his right hand over his mouth, stifling a loud cry. More tears ran down his face, his eyes burned almost as much as his back.  
  
Then something popped..  
  
And cracked..  
  
And ripped..  
  
11:55 PM  
  
He shoved his head into his pillow below him. This time, tears and sweat didn't only reach the covers that are the color of pureness. This time, the color of dark roses dripped down his lower back and down underneath him. It crossed his stomach, cooling as it made its journey down his body. Blood dotted the sheets.  
  
Then it came more steadily..  
  
He grunted and cursed into the pillow, his hand slowly shredded the pillow cover; the red warm liquid ran down onto his shoulders and onto his neck. More sounds, louder and louder.  
  
More pain and blood..  
  
More.  
  
More.  
  
11:56 PM  
  
His back arched as new bones grew. They sprouted from great wounds that bubbled over with hot, sticky fluid. Slowly, black feathers developed on the more mature parts of the fresh fixtures. His arms spread to grip the ends of the bed, slightly pulling up the mattress as he tried to drain out screams emitting from his own gaping mouth.  
  
12:00 AM  
  
Four of the most painful minutes.. had passed..  
  
Slowly the body stirred, then recoiled in sore pain.  
  
"Shit.." his voice was just above a whisper.. a coarse and harsh whisper.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit.."  
  
The blood slowed, but did not cease; it's travel routes still used by new arrivals of each drop. Finally he gathered strength.  
  
At least enough to sit up..  
  
A shaky hand was placed to his head. The storming migraine was slowly retreating to deeper waters, no longer much of a threat. But adrenaline had not left the stiffened limbs; they still shook like mad.  
  
A small, relieved sigh escaped the slightly cracked lips. He was still thirsty.. But to tired and sore to move.  
  
He turned his head just enough to glance behind him.  
  
It happened.  
  
Again..  
  
The black, silky angle wings spread out. They easily reached five feet across.. each side.. meaning at least a ten to eleven foot wingspan.  
  
Wingspan?  
  
This is crazy.  
  
To crazy.  
  
Not even a psychopath lunatic could think this up.. but a scientific doctor could.  
  
Leave it up to the big-brained mad scientist to go and screw things up. Just like usual. Where have you actually seen or heard about one doing something good for a change?  
  
The wings slowly came back to perch more comfortably. They slightly towered over his head by half a foot.  
  
Another sigh.  
  
Now what?  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Shit.  
  
There were two soft knocks on the wooden door.  
  
"H-Heero?" came the sleepy voice of a recognizable, loud, award, clumsy, baka, funny of a guy..  
  
Duo.  
  
Sh-it. Ultimate, as he would say..  
  
"You awake?" another whisper.  
  
"Hn," my reply was blunt and quiet, but he would be the one to hear it.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?" His voice sounded pitiful and sad. It continued, "I just had an uncomforting dream.. again.. and couldn't sleep. Last time, you being there made me feel better.. I'm sorry to bother you."  
  
"No." My answer was almost too harsh for me. Almost.  
  
"Heero, please?"  
  
He was so damn persistent. Why, damnit, why? He can't see me like this.. not like this.  
  
The sound of feathers shifting was quiet as Heero got up from the bed.  
  
"Promise me something first."  
  
"Heero? You okay, man?"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"O-kay.. promise."  
  
"You'll shut your eyes and won't peek, not even when you wake up later this morning."  
  
"W-what? Heero, you sure your okay, not to many blows to the head?"  
  
"Do it or leave."  
  
"Alright, alright, scouts honor."  
  
The sound of a doorknob clicked out of its frame. The hinges quietly creaked; the rest of the house was silent, making it an eerie sound.. It reminded Duo of those haunted houses at carnivals. He closed his eyes, as he was told to do. Didn't know why.  
  
In or out.  
  
Heero's rules or nothin'  
  
That's how it was. But heck, what can you say? It's his room.  
  
But something smelled wrong. Blood.. Fresh blood.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
It worried him.. considering he hadn't seen Heero all afternoon.  
  
He had been cooped up in his room, not even coming out for his meals.  
  
He's not that insane, right?  
  
A sweep and quick blow to the head; Duo was out..  
  
A pearly white glimmer shone.. a smile, with unusually long K9's.  
  
Fangs.  
  
And a crisped glimmer of silver shone where eyes would be in the shadow of Heero's face.. or what was Heero's face.  
  
Fresh blood.  
  
Deaths blood..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End  
  
Well that's the end, for now, unless.. you want to read more? I need to know, people! At least.. hmm, 7 reviews? Is that too much to ask?  
  
Pwease.. ahem.. Please review.  
  
And Thank You all. ^_^ 


	2. Element 2

Element 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure in bed gasped and shot up into a sitting position.  
  
Sweat drops ran down his face. He lifted a hand to wipe the cool perspiration away. His chest heaved with deep breaths of air; it had been an excruciating experience..  
  
What happened?  
  
He looked towards the window to the right of him. It was about four feet from the side of the bed. The curtains were still pulled over the glass; soft sunbeams seeped through the material, giving the room a hazy type of look and a warm, pleasant feeling. Birds were easily heard outside, their gleeful songs echoing back and forth to each other, communicating in different lengths and pitch chirps. The typical beginning to a beautiful day.  
  
But was this a typical day?  
  
He shifted and brought his knees up to his chest. His arms slowly wrapped around himself, giving him somewhat of a childish look. The right hand moved to again swipe away perspiration, this time it trailed to the back of his neck and to the hair line. The chestnut braid had been taken out. Free falling locks of long hair slid over his angular, muscled shoulders. His nightshirt was gone too.  
  
An eyebrow rose.  
  
Eyes searched around the room, looking for the lost garment. No luck, it was nowhere to be found in the area. He let out a sigh, and tried to blow the exuberant bangs out of his eyes. The cheerful orbs held a beautiful shade of cobalt blue, shinning with mischievous pleasure. But at this moment, the sparkle was at a loss.  
  
Try to remember..  
  
The dream.  
  
He pondered it. That's where this all started, right? That stupid dream?  
  
He lay back down with a soft "thunk". The sheets slowly settled back down onto the bed, outlining the muscular body, now somewhat relaxed as it again was in a resting position.  
  
Think..  
  
His thoughts dug deep, a slow throbbing began to develop. Just a small headache. But then again, why should this be so important? Why was it that something deep down inside bugged him? Nagging, nonstop, what is it, damnit?  
  
Must think.. remember, Duo, remember..  
  
*~* Quick footsteps.  
  
Running.  
  
It echoed, along with harsh breathing. I'm running.. away from something..  
  
Shouts were heard. His feet directed him to around the corner. He was inside a building, closely resembling the control towers on OZ bases. Where the heck was he going? What was he running from? He looked back; there were definitely people chasing him, but the faces were not there, not even many features could be pointed out. Was it OZ? He couldn't tell; just knew that his feet must be carrying him in the right direction. To where; that was unclear.  
  
A door.  
  
Out he went, the people did not follow, but he didn't stop running either.  
  
A bright light lit up his vision, blinding him for a second. He looked around, trying to get his directions down. It was a battlefield. The light had been a blast from Wing Zero. It was pitted against surrounding Leo's and Taurus's; must have been mobile dolls, the numbers were great. There were at least fifteen of them.  
  
Duo cupped his hands around his mouth, "H-eero!" He waved, trying to get the Gundam's attention.  
  
The beam rifle pointed in his direction.  
  
Holy shit! He wasn't going to shoot him, was he?  
  
He opened his mouth again, trying to tell whomever was in the cockpit not to shoot. His voice was no longer there. Only the lips moved.  
  
The beam rifle charged; his eyes widened.  
  
The fraise "Target locked" ran through his head, Heero's voice being the one to say it.  
  
He waved frantically, trying to get the pilot to stand down; it was no use. He ran; ran to get out of the way, even though it was to late.  
  
He was going to be blasted to Kingdom-Kong.  
  
Duo dived towards the ground as the Gundam's huge pointer finger enclosed around the trigger for the powerful gun.  
  
A bright flash.. The Leo behind him was blown strait in half, taking with it two Taurus's behind it. They exploded with great force, the blast pushing him down into the dirt.  
  
He was still alive.  
  
Heero.. or whoever was piloting didn't want to kill him, or that was just a really bad shot.  
  
The first, hopefully, was the chosen one out of the two. What the heck was going on? He rolled over and sat up, then scrambled to his feet. The Gundam looked over in his direction again. A Leo behind it jumped for an attack with a beam saber. Suddenly everything paused, the Leo in the air, the one to the right ready to fire its gun, and the ones to the left, spreading out to take the loss of land.  
  
Everything paused except Wing Zero.  
  
The sky seemed to turn a deep red, the ground black and smoldering. The scent of rotting and burning corpses filled the air.  
  
Death and destruction; the double D's.  
  
Toppled buildings began to appear where the land was cut down. The image of Leo's and Taurus's faded away like dust being blown on by wind. They eventually disappeared without any trace.  
  
All except Wing.  
  
The composition of Zero suddenly started to change, morph into more of a human looking person with huge wings. The figure was shadowed, all except for the glowing, silver eyes. A huge, shadowed hand reached out for Duo.  
  
He wanted to run.  
  
His feet wouldn't move.  
  
Stuck and scared shitless.  
  
Without being able to run, he instead decided to study the features.. For some insane reason it seemed to oddly resemble Heero; the magnificent bangs and muscular body were so alike. But no one would be sure unless you could actually see the face. And on top of that, what human had wings? None!  
  
Something was fishy.  
  
And the fish had dark wings.  
  
But as the hand reached out farther and farther, it seemed to be pulled away at the same time. The eyes expressed an almost hurt feeling at his recoil. But now the hands had red stains on them. The color was bright on the shadow. The figure looked down at them, it seemed as if it was ashamed. It smelled of fresh blood.  
  
Something appeared behind the shadow.  
  
Another person, or what seemed to be one.  
  
Holding a pistol, it gleamed in some light that was unseen.  
  
This time, Duo's legs could move. He ran towards the shadow. Something said it was Heero, even though Heero didn't look anything like that, and the emotion was just a little much for the perfect soldier to handle.  
  
He shoved the figure known to him as Heero out of the way as the gun went off.  
  
It felt like a person that his hands pressed upon, but the skin was cold. As his face became closer to the others, no breath was emitted from its mouth.  
  
A piercing pain went through his back.  
  
*~* He woke up..  
  
That's all he could remember of that strange dream. No one was recognizable during the whole damn thing. The only object he could make a great comparison to was Heero's Wing Zero. But why the hell would he be dreaming of a huge mecha?  
  
Granted, he loved them.. but Heero's? What's with that?  
  
But there was more.. Didn't he get up and walk to Heero's room half asleep? Yeah, the memory of being yelled at flew into his mind. He was told to do something.. but what, he couldn't seem to remember.  
  
Guess Heero had let him in.. but how did he get to his room? Maybe when he fell asleep, the kind guy put him there.  
  
Alright, kind in his own, cold soldier, must finish mission, way..  
  
But man.. why is my neck so sore? What the hell did I do?  
  
Duo shrugged it off and got up from his bed. A stretch and yawn was the proper way to start for him in the morning. The smell of cooking eggs and bacon wafted into the room. Now, for that great smell to go that long unnoticed; that's when he knew he had been thinking to hard.. Never start your day off with to much stress, it's just to damn annoying, plus it doesn't help your mood. And today is a good day to be happy, I think..  
  
He slipped on a clean pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. A pair of white socks were hurriedly slipped on as he hopped down the hall. The rest of this distance to the kitchen was covered quickly with hops, skips, and a couple of jumps; he bounded into his chair. Scooping up the fork in his left, the knife in his right, he was ready to scarf down the first thing that was put in front of him.  
  
A newspaper.  
  
"Hey, Fei, get your paper out of my eating space!" Duo barked. He glared at Wufei who was looking at him in his usual 'shut up, baka, this world is injustice!' How those two things went together, he would never know, but it fit.  
  
Trowa stopped sipping his coffee, it was halfway to his mouth when it slowly stopped. His emerald green eyes slid over to Duo suspiciously.  
  
Quatre came up behind Duo humming happily with plates stacked with food in his hands. They were placed to the side, not in front of Duo like usual.  
  
Duo looked them all over, "What's with you guys?"  
  
"Duo, what happened to your neck?" Quatre asked with a concerned look.  
  
Duo blinked. The knife was placed back down and his hand moved to his neck. It was bandaged. How come he didn't notice it before? He hadn't gotten an injury, why was it even there?  
  
"Did you even know it was there? There seems to be a blood spot forming on your right side," Quatre added to his comment, slightly cocking his head.  
  
That was it. Something happened, and Duo didn't remember what. He pushed out the chair, the usual, cheerful smile gone from his face.  
  
"You guys seen Heero since yesterday morning?" was the first question Duo had back.  
  
Wufei gave a sharp shake of head, as did Trowa in a slightly slower fashion.  
  
"No, we haven't, maybe he had a new mission or something," Quatre said, placing the plates in the correct eating area's for each pilot.  
  
"Yeah.. mission.." Duo's response was slower then usual, his pondering was heightened.  
  
"Duo, something wrong?" Quatre asked in a troubled tone.  
  
Duo shook his head, "Nah, everything alright, Q-man. I'll be right back; going to go check and see if Heero's here." He started towards the door.  
  
"Alright then, if he is, tell him breakfast is ready, even though he usually isn't late. I wonder if something's wrong.." Quatre's concerns were slowly drowned by the amount of space Duo was slowly making between him and the kitchen.  
  
An investigation on an empty stomach. Not an easy task.  
  
He slowly started up the slightly creaky stairs. There was the eerie feeling again. A cold shiver ran up and down his spine with each step closer to Heero's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
Alright then, what do you guys think? Am I loosing my touch after the first chapter?  
  
I hope not! That would really suck!! For me at least.. Heh heh..  
  
Anyway, please review, I am still looking for 4 reviews before I post anymore!  
  
You all did great on the first chapter!  
  
I Thank You very much! 


	3. Element 3

Element 3  
  
Okay.. The third time I've knocked, and still no answer.. That's it, I'm goin' in..  
  
Duo took out a small lock pick from inside his right gene pocket. He looked right and left, checking the hall more out of habit then choice. Slowly, the lock pick was inserted into the door as he went to work. His crafty ways rewarded him with a small click.  
  
It was time to find things out.  
  
He stood up to a slightly taller height and gracefully placed a hand around the doorknob. 'I know I'm going to so die for this,' ran through his mind.  
  
The doorknob turned.  
  
The hinges creaked.  
  
And on the bed..  
  
Nothing. There was nothing. Heero's bed was made, everything looked normal; the usual plain hazy look still hung in the room. It seemed as if Heero had been gone longer then one day.  
  
Alright, time to check things out.  
  
Duo instinctively placed his hand onto his hip were the holster for his pistol hung. Today.. like he thought, was probably not normal. And to prove it, he forgot he had this damn thing of destruction, yet there it was, resting lightly on his hip, as well as an extra magazine. Did any of the other Pilots notice it was even there?  
  
To the tiny bathroom on his left. His feet felt like lead, what burden kept him from freely checking around without a care? What was he afraid of?  
  
The door was cracked open; his left hand rested lightly on the door and pushed it open as he leaned on the frame to the right.  
  
Nothing was here either, just a plain, white, Heero-tized bathroom.  
  
Then what unnerved him so? He had been in here before, knowing there was a strong chance of being caught, but that was the thrill and challenge of entering the perfect soldiers domain. Times he made it, others he didn't. But nothing bugged him like this did, whatever this was.  
  
His eyes searched around, everything seemed to be in order. But his mind told him everything wasn't. Something was out of place.  
  
Now, he wasn't the best at photographing something into his mind to the point it was engraved, burned there permanently, but he could memorize pretty well, and his gut instinct told him his eyes were failing to see something, that there was a tiny displacement they kept running over, not finding a trace of evidence that might help his little mystery. A mystery that was now currently driving him up the wall, considering he was cut by something, had a dream, talked to Heero, he knew he did.. and hadn't even eaten breakfast!  
  
There was nothing he could do now, no evidence he could come pounding down the stairs and alert everyone without sounding even crazier then they already predicted he was. But then again, who could blame them.  
  
A small smile crept onto his face, even with the odd feeling that proceeded from inside.  
  
They were all a little crazy here and there, but hey, that made them all fine Gundam Pilots; 'If I do say so myself,' which was followed by a mischievous smirk that played it's way across the rosy, tender lips.  
  
He began the short journey to the door; hand brushing the doorknob, only to be stopped by something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
A sheet. Under. The. Bed.  
  
Out of place.  
  
And there were already clean sheets on the bed anyway, so who was responsible for this? Heero wouldn't leave that out like it was now, would he? He wasn't turning into someone like Duo, right? Nah, for that guy, it would be impossible.  
  
Now it was getting interesting, so the plot thickens.  
  
He moved his way across the floor once again to the smoothly laid bed. There were no wrinkles, giving it somewhat of a boxed look. His foot came up and rested on the sheet. Slowly it drew away, dragging it out from under the bed.  
  
What the hell?  
  
It was smeared with blood, and from the looks of it, not that old. All the covers were, including the pillow sheet that was waded up into a little ball.  
  
Now we're getting somewhere, and a shake of head was added.  
  
::Hey, sorry this chapter is so short! And it took me three weeks?! How stupid! Oi. I'm working on it. hope you people stay with me! It's great, all the reviews I'm getting! ^_^ :: 


	4. Element 4

Element 4  
  
"Hey, Duo!" Quatre's voice wafted up the stairway into the room, reaching Duo's ears.  
  
Duo had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat to answer. It had slowly formed during his route around Heero's room, and now it seemed impossible to remove. The air swirling slowing in the room only made it even more difficult as the streams transported small dust particles to different areas to settle.  
  
"Duo?" Now the saccharine voice had a small shade of worry in it.  
  
"Y-yeah?" Duo replied, halfway cracking in the middle of the word. He was trying to make his voice sound more confident then his shaking body really let.  
  
"We have to leave for a mission," came the reply from down one level, "it will be Trowa, Wufei, and I, is that okay?"  
  
No, it wasn't okay! He's going to leave me here, alone, with Heero? Where was the guy anyway, what the heck was this blood doing here, and why do they have a sudden mission n-ow?! A stressed sigh is released from my mouth. What could I do? Make them stay?  
  
"Alright," my mouth replies without a real thought on the matter.  
  
"Tell Heero we left when he comes home!"  
  
And with that, the front door closes. Now what? Do I wander around aimlessly, thinking about where this could have come from? My eyes trail back down to the sheets spread stridently on the floor. Or, on second thought, I could go down, grab that nice cookie-doe ice cream out of the freezer, sit my ass down on that damn couch, and switch the TV on cartoons all fucking day long. Either way, I think the result would be the same. Ice cream, or near death experience; aw, the options are endless..  
  
*~*~ 10 minutes later ~*~* 'Man, this ice creams great,' my spoon dips down once again to scoop out the tender, frozen food that the taste buds in my mouth desperately screamed for. Now this was way better then death, as I saw it..  
  
Not to long after the TV had been switched to those little, stupid cartoons that they replay over and over again, did my sensitive ears pick up a noise from the Gundam hanger.. Now, seeing as I had heard it way up here, it must have been loud. I guess that delectable ice cream will have to wait.  
  
Without even much thought, the strange feet below me guide my body toward the huge area where we left our precious cargo. My ear is pressed against the door before my brain can register the natural stealth instincts that had kicked in. A low Japanese curse was let out. It sounded like.. Heero?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "K'so," I swore through my teeth.  
  
Damnit, why was everything suddenly going wrong? Last night.. This morning.. Argh! The florescent lights in the hanger burned my eyes that were so accustomed to the dark. The wrench that was being used had fallen off the side of the platform when my hand slipped from the amount of sweat gathering in their crevasses. I slowly crawled back into the depths of Zero's cockpit. The door gradually closed, sealing me off from the blazing, white lights that lingered right outside that damn door.  
  
I felt like I was trapped.  
  
A small chuckle left my parched lips.  
  
And so fucking alone.  
  
My head goes from side to side in a gesture of shame. I was so stupid to let Duo into my room last night! What was I thinking? If he ever saw me like that.. I would never forgive myself  
  
And yet.. I did..  
  
Why?!  
  
The sound of my own fist crashing against the Gundam's globe sounds off around me, echoing from the very enclosed space. Again my head swings from side to side. There were so many variables of what could have happened.. My secret would have gotten out, especially with that baka's big mouth, I would be sent back to Doctor J.. and retrained.  
  
But wasn't this supposed to be fixed when he took me in? That's what I was told.  
  
Of course, not letting the soldier know about a particular problem may prove to be more profitable when he wages war against others, letting a beast come in his place like a back up, that no one would expect or know of. The animal could slip in and out of battle without being noticed.  
  
It was Death at his best.  
  
Poor Duo, I took your god-forsaken name.  
  
End  
  
Wa-la! .. Another pointless, boring chapter that I bet none of you wanted to sit through.. Please bear with me! It will get better!  
  
Coming Soon ~Past of Heero ~Duo-rama ~And will Deathscythe's pilot ever find out?  
  
*~*And for you Yaoi lovers out there, I want to know if you all are still interested in making the lemon!*~*  
  
(PS-I'll leave my e-mail if you all agree so you can have the lemon O.o''') 


	5. ATTENTION!

Hey all the viewers of Nightfalls..  
  
I'm kind of at a standstill in this story, if you haven't noticed the lack of posts for a while. -_-'''  
  
Sooooo... Here are my options.  
  
Keep with school and forget about this story.  
  
Get some suggestions from the readers ^_^  
  
Wait till the writers block passes (which usually ends up having a new story instead)  
  
... Um...  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* What happened to the angst, detailed story writer?  
  
Heero: .. *stays quiet*  
  
Duo: *glances at Heero* Hey. Hello? Anyone in there?! C'mon, aren't you going to help me with this?  
  
Heero: *raises eyebrow at Duo*  
  
Duo: *more sweatdrops* you know you're a great help...  
  
Dark: Amen, anyway, so. it's up to you reviewers, to help continue this story.  
  
PS: You don't have to add suggestions, just replying might get me up to speed. I love to know when someone likes my works. ^_^ 


	6. Element 5

Element 5  
  
"Heero? You in here?" Duo's voice wandered up to me inside the cockpit.  
  
There was a short pause; it made me nervous. My muscles started to cramp, and the air in my lungs burned my throat. I won't answer, I didn't want to.. yet..  
  
You could hear noises coming closer, echoing off of the high rafters above in the small makeshift base. The sound alone made my fingers freeze; they happen to be running my back where the strange.. wings.. had come from. Then, rubber based boots clunked against cold metal, sending a terrified shiver up my back. My body shifts in a reaction to the uneasy sweat trickling down my tensed and poised physique.  
  
"Hey," the familiar voice is much closer now, coming with a knock to announce his arrival, "you in there?"  
  
I scrambled up to move to the corrected position in the cockpit seat. "What do you want, Duo," I struggled to keep my voice steady. The door slowly opened to reveal a black clothed figure standing to the side. As he moved into the cavity, the lights outlined the slender body, hiding the face from my sharp eyes.  
  
"Hey man, why didn't you answer me? I called, didn't you hear?" his voice sounds distant, filtering in and out of my hearing. I don't reply, hoping that ignoring him might give a hint I didn't want to be bothered, but when's the last time that worked? "Well," he continued, "just checking out what you were doing, is anything wrong at all? You weren't there for breakfast."  
  
"Hn," Just go away, baka, I'm working, can't you see that? Yeah.. right.. My eyes only trail to glance at him.  
  
"Um.. Heero?" He seems to wait for a response. Pretending to ignore him is much harder then people think, my fingers continue pressing buttons. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What..?" Good, my voice seems to be in check, I'm in control, just as it's supposed to be. The Gundams thrusters turn on for a second, testing them as fingers crank out the next commands.  
  
"What happened last night?" The breath caught in my throat.  
  
"What do you mean?" the response is flat as my ears are rewarded with a beep from Zero.  
  
"I mean.. I went to your room last night, right?" He pauses, but doesn't seem to wait for an answer as he keeps going, "So, I was just wondering what happened. This morning Quatre spotted this mark on my neck, it seemed to be bandaged.. And.. you had sheets.. with blood on them under your bed.. I know I'm not suppose to be in there, but c'mon Heero, how mysterious do you have to be? Can't you tell anyone anything?" The shadowed figure crosses it's arms, towering slightly over me.  
  
I noticed my hand had paused just over the next key, it slowly resumed as he finished. What to tell him..  
  
"It's nothing Duo.. On my last mission, my back was hit. The bandages weren't enough so they bled through in the middle of the night, when you happen to come in. The scratches on your neck were there when you came into my room, I figured they should be patched as well. You must have bumped into something or scratched yourself." Would he believe it?  
  
It's quiet for a moment, then, "O-kay.. Well. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa just left for a mission a bit ago." There was a hint of suspicion in his voice. I nod to show that I understood.  
  
Wait.. That wasn't right.. Was it? "I thought there mission was postponed until tomorrow..?" I look up at him.  
  
His shoulders shrug, I notice he had sat down just a second ago, "Guess not, I thought that was true also, but whatever." He leaned back, laying on the hangers door with his hands snuggly behind his head.  
  
A communication link opened up on my screen, trimmed with fuzz as the voice crackled over the streaming video. It was Quatre with an uncomfortable look on his face. He must have remembered that I left my link open for tomorrow's mission. Now I knew something was not right.  
  
"Heero! You and Duo have to get out of there! There are incoming fleets of OZ land cruisers and mobile suit carriers on their way! We located one group to find that it was abandoned. There are at least 112 suits armed and ready for combat heading your way!"  
  
End  
  
Oh my flippin' goodness, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long to write, I got lost in it, and had to redirect where it was heading. School has been a cram and fires in San Diego were chaos. I hope there are still readers; I need to know with reviews! I love them oh so much! 


	7. ATTENTION 2

Update on the progress of Nightfalls.. yeah..  
  
Well, lets see, it's been around 2 months *sigh* I'm such a bad writer! *pout* I'm really sorry that this is taking so long to do, I have half of the next chapter done, but the rest is kind of.. Uh, I guess you could say stuck.  
  
I've been really busy over these to months and haven't been able to get around to finishing it up and posting it, rest a sure; I AM still working on it.  
  
THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 6!  
  
It should be finished soon, and of course, being the baka person that I am, I have some more ideas then before. Hopefully I'll be able to incorporate it.  
  
Plus the fact that my annoying friend (we'll just call her Heero for now) is requesting that I write ANOTHER fic with the guys in AU in school or something. Yeah.. Baka Heero *runs before she gets her braid yanked off*  
  
Anyway, I hope to see you soon!  
  
-Darken Angel 


	8. Element 6

Element 6  
  
'Huh.... 112 suits, that's not good....' the thought ran by ....huh?! "Suits! Now?!" My body sprang up from the lying spot on cold metal.  
  
We're basically ambushed, tied in a bag.... and screwed....  
  
Heero was staring at the small box on his scream where Quatre must be. His eyes were stern and unblinking, cold and dark, long, exuberant bangs clinging towards the sharp curves of each cheek.... God he gives me the shivers when he does that.  
  
Even worse, I know WHY he looks that way. How the hell were we going to get out of this? I've been in a couple of tight squeezes, and given some pretty damn hard missions.... but this? We weren't even ready....  
  
And another question that hits me, why the hell would they send 112 mobile suits this way? That's way to many for a routine mission, even against our Gundams... They couldn't be transporting all of them to one base, that would be too obvious with that many carriers in the sky, they're way to easy of a target.... Damn.... What could those damn bastards be up to?  
  
My hand gave a quick motion, slinging my long chestnut braid over one shoulder; I stood up the rest of the way and glanced back at Heero.... who was now looking at me.  
  
"Duo..." He paused, as if thinking for a moment. Ha, I knew it; he doesn't know what to do either. A satisfied smirk crossed my face.... then it happened to hit me, what ARE we supposed to do? Instead I move to start climbing down. "Grab what you can and head out, got it?"  
  
I glance up quickly, "Yeah," and continue to climb down swiftly, sliding down one of Wing's legs. -.-.-.-.-.- A few minutes later, after running around the house like mad chicken with his head cut off, I was on my way back to hanger. I got everything I could, including candy bars, soda, and a few other snacks; hey, I have a fast metabolism. I could hear Wing's thrusters starting up just as I reach the hanger, and saw it take off into the sky.  
  
I scrambled up Deathscythe towards his cockpit with the good-sized backpack, I hope a brought some bandages, cause I know I'm gonna come out with a few scratches.... Okay so my jokes are bad, even to my self, big smile  
  
A few buttons here and there, feet in place, and here we go!  
  
Deathscythe quickly moved outside, but my eyes were slow to take in all the chaos. They were a lot closer then calculated, already on top of us! My screen kept flashing and alerting like crazy, they were everywhere. I quickly whipped out my scythe and started hacking away at the metal surrounding me. Two hits on the back, damnit, how the hell are we going to get out of this? A glance to the right shows a sliver of Wing aiming his buster riffle at a whole new attack wave, it was never ending!  
  
All escape routes were cut off, and the air was still filtering out Aires from the carriers above.  
  
We are so dead. End  
  
So, um... Element 6 fin.... Oi, it sure has been a while sweatdrop well... um.... Sorry? REALLY I am! I can't believe how long it took me into getting around to writing this out and posting it. It's been sitting on my computer for a while, I just didn't getting onto the internet. sigh please don't kill me! I have no weapon holds up stuffed moose Protect me Moosey! 


	9. Element 7

Element 7

* * *

"Hmm...?" I glance over to the new flashing light on my screen, alerting me that Deathscythe had just pulled out into the chaos descending from the skies. He began acting almost immediately, slashing through the oncoming suits…. There's just so many of them…. I have to figure out a way out of this. If I die, that's different, if Duo dies…. The breath slightly hitches in my throat; why the hell would I worry about something like that? He's just a fellow pilot, nothing more. By piloting a Gundam, he takes his life into his own hands to perish or live. I'm not involved.

Yet something bothered me about it….

Argh, stop thinking these thoughts, clear your head!

Alright…. Escape exits…. We're surrounded, total of 112 suits…. They wouldn't land that many with their carriers here, the battle ground would be to compact for such things; to skip that in an analysis is preposterous…. So….

I moved to create an upward rise in Zero, trying to get a better handle on our surroundings. Just as I thought, only a few Leo's and Aries, other carriers were diverting to different sectors; they were setting up a perimeter as well as sending out most likely the new models of dolls out to various bases around these parts, the only reason there was so many must have been because their converging point was specifically placed near here…. But how did they find out that there were only currently two Gundam's here and three moved out; I even checked over the safe house's aches with Barton….

A snarl left my lips. With my changes, I'm starting to slip up on my job.

"Ah," a quick gasp left my lips as Zero flashed again to my left; locked onto a secure target that let up out into open. They actually had stretched out troops just a bit too much towards that side. Quickly I moved to bring the twin buster riffle towards the appointed spot and-

Deathscythe slips right into my path just as I join the targets together, and my hand was reacting faster then it needed to. Damnit Duo!

There was a clear shot right at his Gundam, yet, a stroke of luck, and just his shoulder was grazed, but the suits in front of him being blown to bits created a shock wave, knocking him towards the ground. Braided baka. My hand was shaking hard from the realization of what could have happened if he had been a second to soon.

"Ugh…." My back…. The wounds…. I was stressing my body to much, there wasn't enough time to heal, it was starting to trickle blood. We had to get out of here…

* * *

End

I just about finished this chapter about… three years ago? O.o Is this to any interest anymore? College has caught up to me these days and I don't write fan fics anymore… Plus poor Gundam Wing's fans are moving on… any comments?


End file.
